Expanded Towns and Cities
Expanded Towns and Cities is a major overhaul mod for the minor holds, such as Falkreath and Dawnstar, but also for the smaller villages such as Kynesgrove and Rorikstead. The author, missjennabee, also added player homes to the different holds and populated the new buildings with NPCs. The changes to the inns are all optional. __TOC__ Features Compatibility Compatible *A Summer Home: use ETaC modular without Riverwood *Agent of Righteous Might: use ETaC modular without Winterhold *Arissa - The Wandering Rogue *Better Docks: either use this mod's modular module without Dawnstar or ETaC modular without Dawnstar *Better Fast Travel: patch included in ETaC patches *Bring Out Your Dead *Christmas Lanters: patch included in ETaC patches *Civil War Overhaul *Civil War Repairs *Clean up your Corpses *Decent Women: load before ETaC *Drinking Fountains of Skyrim *Embershard Cottage *Enhanced Lights and FX: patch included in ETaC patches *Ethereal Elven Overhaul: patch included in ETaC patches *Expanded Winterhold Destruction Ruins: patch included in ETaC patches *Falskaar *Familiar Faces: load before ETaC *Fight Against the Thalmor IV: use without Dragon Bridge South addon *Forgotten Settlements *Glorious Enviroments: some overlapping trees and the like with Riverwood *Gravkammir: use ETaC modular without Rorikstead *Helgen Reborn: load before ETaC *Hidden Hideouts of Skyrim *Hroldan Nightgate and Sawmill Villages *Hunter's Cabin of Riverwood *Immersive College of Winterhold *Immersive Fallen Trees *Immersive Patrols *ImpeREAL Empire - Unique Cities: patch included in ETaC patches *Imps More COmplex Needs: patch by UWShocks available *Inconsequential NPCs *Inns and Taverns: patch included in ETaC patches *Interesting NPCs *Lanterns of Skyrim: patch included in ETaC patches (or disable lanters in town) *LC_BecomeJarlofIvarstead: use ETaC modular without Ivarstead *Leaf Rest *Long Lost Smelters of Skyrim: some object overlap in Morthal and Dawnstar *Millwater Retreat: patch included in ETaC patches *Moonpath to Elsweyr: patch included in ETaC's patches (or use 'no inns' version) *No Snow Under the Roof: patch included in ETaC patches *Northern Cardinal *NPCs Protected Redux: patch included in ETaC patches *Open Cities Skyrim *Pinewoods Cottage: load before ETaC *Piratelords Loot Adjustments: patch included in ETaC patches *Populated Cities Towns Villages (recommended: use reduced version) *Provincial Courier Service *RE - Real Estate: patch included in ETaC patches *Real Shelter: patch available on this mod's page *Realistic Boat Travel: patch included in ETaC patches *Realistic Lighting Overhaul: load after ETaC *Realistic Needs and Diseases: patch available on this mod's page *Realistic Room Rental: use either basic edition of this mod, or use ETaC 'no inns' *Realistic Teeth: patch by bojanni *Requiem - The Roleplaying Overhaul: patch included in ETaC patches *Riverside Ranch *Riverwood Millhouse: patch available at this mod's page *Riverwood Starter Home *RS Children Overhaul: patch by thordir *Scholars Solace *Sexy Villages and Towns *Shadows: patch included in ETaC patches *Shenk Thievery Overhaul: patch included in ETaC patches *Skyrim Bridges: patch available at this mod's page *Skyrim Project Optimization *Sleeping Innkeepers: patch included in ETaC patches *Static Mesh Improvement Mod: patch included in ETaC patches *The Oblivion Realms - Morthal Pain: patch included in ETaC patches *Thrassian Plaguesword: patch included in ETaC patches *TK Children: patch included in ETaC patches *Touring Carriages *Towns and Villages Enhanced: only the cities version is compatible *Trade Routes *Wet and Cold-Holidays: patch included in ETaC patches *White River Cottage: patch available at this mod's page *Xvision Children - Redone: patch included in ETaC patches Incompatible *City and Village Expansion *Merchants of Morthal *Small Town Merchants *Towns and Villages Enhanced: only 'Cities' module is compatible Compatibility patches to be expected *Northern Bathhouses *Legend of the Eagles Nest *Immersive Content - Fires and Lights *Immersive Stables *Better Town Textures: current patch outdated and incompatible Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Effects and Change Mods Category:Skyrim: Immersion Mods Category:Skyrim: Player Homes Category:Skyrim: Expanded Towns and Cities